


Green Eyes

by Septimore



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Near Death Experiences, Not Really Character Death, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septimore/pseuds/Septimore
Summary: What does death itself see when doctors show up?
Kudos: 16





	Green Eyes

The intesnity, the drive. the absolute passion. It's enough to drive a man mad. It's enough to drive the viewer mad.  
I've been watching him rum back and forth through the engine room, fixing, replacing, shouting. And in all that time he's been swearing and losing ground. It's near Impossible for him to keep up under normal circumstances, but in the midst of battle with his engineers all injured or dead the Scotsman is fighting against an impossibility.  
There. Another near dead soul has finally breathed his last, and his reaper has taken him.  
To where?  
Does it matter?  
He's gone. Not even the reapers know where. We are givin a name and soul marker of our next job to take them through the portal out sythe makes. We cannot see, for it is too bright. It is the blind leading the blind,  
but love is blind. And death is a mercy and mercy is love  
I am love  
I am death  
I am going crazy  
This engineer, Montgomery, he is injured to the point of near death. And instead he swears and keeps fixing his machines. He should have bleed out some time ago, if he hadn't put himself through needless pain and seared his side shut  
This ship will not die. It is not alive. The people will not die, only the engineers stuck in here with the blast that dammaged the door.  
Most have taken their blind path.  
Their mercy path.  
Montgomery will not.  
He refuses to leave his machines.  
But I will wait for him. It is my job after all.  
But, as his vision starts to get fuzzy and he finally slows the doors are pried open and another takes his place. A golden haired man in a golden uniform starts at the machines with a Vulcan in blue with vigor.  
It is not their time.  
They are not my job.  
Montgomery is nearly at mercy and I can continue my job.  
A new man races in with a woman, both in blue.  
An angry, green eyed man.  
He starts shouting and slows Montomerys mercy even more with the help of the woman. They start administering medicine and stopping other blood flows.  
I hate this man.  
I have been patient with Montgomery, he is supposed to be at mercy if this man hadn't stepped in.  
I step in as well.  
I grab onto Montomerys soul and give a tug. Montgomery must feel the cold of my hands because he groans and fights me, even as the green eyed man and the woman fight me  
time slows.  
I did not slow time. I cannot slow time.  
The green eyed mans head snaps up, eyes boring into mine, glowing an unnatural shade.  
He should not be able to see me.  
"Back off," he growls, "He's mine. He'll live."  
And my hands still holding Montgomery's soul burns as if set aflame. Montgomery is gaining time that he should not have. His mercy is no longer coming.  
And the green eyed man is still staring at me, angry.  
I take my burning hands back and time continues as it was.  
The green eyed man returns to Montgomery, eyes returning to normal and I am not needed here anymore.  
I receive a new name and soul marker.


End file.
